


Soporte incondicional

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [74]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Female Georg Listing, Fights, Funeral, Gender or Sex Swap, Goodbyes, Last will, Legal Drama, Lies, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Break Up, Relationship Discussions, Slice of Life, Smoking, Stressful Situations
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 66] Que incluso con tensión en la relación que mantienen, no se olvidan de sus deberes como familia.





	Soporte incondicional

**Author's Note:**

> Y continúa la saga de Nana Schäfer, aunque lo que sigue no estará tan centrado en ella.

**Soporte incondicional**

 

El rito funerario que siguió a la muerte de Nana fue largo, tedioso y muy deprimente, y en su mayoría, Gustav se mantuvo ausente hasta el límite de lo socialmente aceptable, porque como él lo definió…

—Nana se ha marchado, ella ya no está más aquí, y encender velas o rezar frente a su cuerpo no hará nada para cambiarlo, así que paso.

Erna le reprochó su desprendimiento por asistir al funeral, así como a la misa que se celebró en su honor, pero Tobías intervino, y declaró que a Nana le habría importado poco si Gustav asistía o no, ya que ella misma no había sido muy devota en vida, y mucho menos lo sería después de ella. A pesar de haber crecido dentro de los ritos cristianos, recibiendo el bautizo y celebrando bodas ante los ojos de Dios, ninguno de los Schäfer era particularmente religioso, empezando por Nana, quien creía en la bondad inherente del ser humano, y a la vez se rebelaba ante la idea de la vida eterna después de la muerte.

—Nana se habría disgustado más si forzamos a Gustav a presentarse en la funeraria que por su falta —le dijo Tobías a Erna con sencillez—, y si yo puedo entender eso, tú también deberías hacer lo mismo. Tú la conociste: Estas normas estaban por debajo de la libertad en la que ella creía.

—Muy bien —dio su brazo a torcer la madre del baterista—, pero ni hablar de faltar al entierro. Y es mi palabra final al respecto.

—Gracias, mamá —aceptó Gustav una victoria parcial, y fue así como consiguió el permiso de retirarse a la privacidad de su departamento para cumplir con el duelo.

Georgie le acompañó, y sin tener que verbalizarlo, ella pasó a tomar posesión del cuarto de invitados, y con la misma soltura también se ocupó de Gustav, asegurándose que comiera tres veces al día a sus horas y recordándole que se duchara. Por la mayor parte del tiempo lo dejó a solas en su recámara, y sólo una vez traspasó la línea que los catalogaba de amigos y se acostó con él en su cama, rodeándolo por la espalda y entrelazando sus dedos sobre los de él sobre su centro, depositando besos secos en su nuca y murmurando frases de consuelo que a Gustav le habrían resultado fútiles de no ser porque Georgie, su presencia, su calor, lo eran todo para él.

—Llamó Franziska —le comunicó Georgie al cabo de un rato—, y me ha pedido que estemos listos a las nueve en punto de la mañana. Frederick pasará por nosotros, y nos encontraremos con ella y el resto de tu familia en el cementerio.

—Bah —masculló Gustav—, qué pérdida de tiempo.

En su opinión, qué caso tenía llevar a cabo una misa en honor a la difunta si a Nana no la iban a enterrar, sino que había sido cremada, y en una reunión más privada y que incluyera sólo a los familiares más allegados, lanzarían sus cenizas al mar. Así era como Nana había dictaminado el final de su cuerpo mortal, y de esa manera se habría llevado a cabo de no ser por la terquedad de unos cuantos parientes entrometidos que se empeñaron en llevar a cabo los protocolos tal como estaban predeterminados. Esos mismos que habían atacado a Erna y a Tobías por la falta de Gustav, y que se negaron a comprender razonamientos.

—Tal vez… —Musitó Georgie con los labios rozándole el nacimiento del cabello—. Pero los funerales no son para los muertos que se van, sino para los vivos que dejan atrás.

Gustav suspiró. —¿Sabes? Me agrada que seas mi boya a la mitad del mar y todo eso, pero… ¿Cómo es que estás tan preparada? ¿Quién en tu familia murió que ahora eres una experta en el tema?

—Nadie —dijo Georgie—. Tres de mis cuatro abuelos ya habían fallecido cuando yo nací, y el cuarto era un viejo amargado al que sólo tuve el deleite de conocer una vez y me llamó Georgina mientras deslizaba su mano por debajo de mi vestido, así que…

Gustav torció el cuello y la interrogó con una mirada de ojos grandes y horror. —¿Lo dices en serio?

—Muy —se humedeció Georgie los labios—, _muy_ en serio. No era mi abuelo de sangre, sino el padrastro de mamá con el que ella nunca se llevó bien. Mi verdadero abuelo materno murió cuando mamá era pequeña, y la abuela se casó con ese hombre, pero hasta donde sé jamás fueron felices. Mamá se mudó apenas cumplir dieciocho años, y pocas veces volvió a visitar a la abuela, muchas menos regresó a la casa de su infancia cuando ella murió de repente cuando mamá estaba embarazada de mí. A ese hombre lo vi una vez con vida, y otra vez más cuando estaba de espaldas y en su ataúd, y no puedo decir que lo lamenté…

—Nunca me hablaste de eso.

Georgie se reacomodó detrás de él y apoyó la frente entre sus omóplatos, justo en el centro de su tatuaje, donde la espada se encontraba con la guirnalda. Su aliento cálido traspasó la camiseta que Gustav llevaba puesta y le erizó la piel.

—Porque no había caso de hacerlo. Hace años que hice las paces con ese episodio, y salvo por ti, nadie más lo sabe… Ni siquiera mamá.

—¿Nunca se lo contaste?

—No.

—¿Y a Robert?

—Tampoco. _Sólo_ a ti —dijo con mayor énfasis que antes.

Gustav cerró los ojos, y tras unos segundos dijo: —La primera vez que me masturbé lloré. Pensé que estaba haciendo algo indebido, y que todos sabrían lo que había hecho con apenas echarme una mirada porque ahora estaba corrupto. Pasé casi dos semanas sin tocarme, pero entonces escuché a unos chicos de tres cursos arriba del mío hablar al respecto en el baño de la escuela y… Algo hizo clic.

—¿Y esa es la confesión con la que me pagas la mía? —Inquirió Georgie.

—Pues por si no te parece suficiente, entonces debes saber que fuiste la primera chica en la que fantaseé cuando lo hice. Después de Brigitte Bardot, claro está. A ella la descubrí en una película que vi a escondidas de madrugada y quedé enganchado de ella. No fue sino hasta años después que me enteré de que no me era contemporánea y de su verdadera edad, y a pesar de eso —rió con nerviosismo—, bueno, tú sabes…

—No creas que me has distraído —le chinchó Georgie, incrementando la fuerza de su agarro por su centro—. ¿Te masturbabas pensando en mí, eh?

—Cambia el tiempo verbal y… sí —murmuró Gustav con las mejillas ardiendo—. Eres mi fantasía más recurrente, por encima de cualquier actriz, modelo o cualquier otra famosa que se te ocurra.

—Qué honor, caray… Casi temo preguntar cuándo fue la última vez que tú…

—¿Que yo…? Ah… Esta mañana, lo siento. Mientras me bañaba. Antes de eso, casi una semana; bueno, con toda franqueza, algo así como tres días…

—Mmm…

—¿Te molesta?

—No…

—¿Pero?

—Pero nada —dijo Georgie, soltándolo de pronto—. Creo que lo mejor será que me retire. Ya es tarde, y mañana tenemos que estar puntuales.

—Oh, vale…

Esperando de ella una corta despedida, Georgie lo sorprendió cuando en su lugar se inclinó sobre él y le besó en la mejilla, tan cerca de los labios que no podía tratarse sólo de una coincidencia.

—Sólo para dejarlo claro —susurró Georgie con sus rostros cerca y una cortina de cabello lacio y largo protegiéndolos del exterior—, yo también…

—¿Uh?

—Que descanses. Duerme bien.

Y sin más, se separó y con agilidad salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de sí con un ligero clic.

Gustav se quedó congelado en su sitio por espacio de un minuto, y sólo entonces las palabras de Georgie penetraron en la dura coraza que protegía a su cerebro y lo comprendió… Que ella también.

—Dios santo —sonrió ante la perspectiva de la bajista tocándose bajo las sábanas, usando dedos y saliva, pellizcos y apretones, alternando la cadencia de sus movimientos, y después gimiendo al alcanzar el paroxismo… Nada que él no hubiera presenciado antes en los años de intimidad que habían compartido, pero que por su ausencia se hacía sentir en la forma de una creciente erección.

Rodando hasta quedar acostado bocabajo y con el rostro hundido en la suavidad de una almohada, a Gustav le tomó un buen rato recobrar la calma y no caer en la tentación, no porque ésta viniera acompañada de culpa o porque Georgie estuviera bajo su mismo techo, sino porque no se creía capaz de encontrar la satisfacción con tan poco, y antes prefería limitarse que caer en el exceso.

Respirando hondo, antes que después le acometió la desazón, y entre sus piernas, su erección no dio muestras de desaparecer. Todo lo contrario, pero él no cejó en su empeño, y forzándose a dormir, no tardó en cumplir su cometido.

Una lástima que hasta en sueños se le apareció Georgie, y que a la mañana siguiente la humedad en sus calzoncillos le hiciera avergonzarse como no lo había hecho desde los años de la pubertad.

Aquello fue su inicio de un día triste con el pie izquierdo.

 

Las exequias transcurrieron bajo una extraña atmósfera lúgubre que nada tenía que ver con Nana, sino con la repentina lectura de su testamento que se celebraría después en su residencia. Odiándose por ello, no pudo Gustav evitar analizar los rostros de sus parientes durante el sermón, y de paso descubrir en mayor o menor medida la codicia impregnando sus facciones. Un tío suyo llegó al grado de contemplar el ataúd con una sonrisita de satisfacción, y Gustav apretó las manos en puños a los lados del cuerpo para contenerse y no ir a lanzarle un puñetazo que le borrara gesto.

El servicio terminó sin otro detalle digno de mención, y en grupo se volvieron a reunir en casa de Nana para leer su última voluntad.

Nuevamente Georgie amagó el retirarse para darle privacidad a la familia, pero esta vez fue Tobías Schäfer quien insistió en contar con su presencia, alegando que “era una más de ellos” y que “a Gustav le sentaría bien tu compañía” así que el asunto quedó zanjado.

Gustav ya no sabía ni cómo interpretar aquellas deferencias con las que sus padres y Franziska trataban a Georgie e insistían en recalcar que ella pertenecía al grupo y que su presencia era tan requerida para Gustav como para ellos. A su manera, él interpretó esas atenciones como una demostración de valor a la relación romántica que habían compartido por tantos años, pero que en sus condiciones actuales, era frotar sal contra una herida que no daba muestras de cicatrizar.

Con Georgie sentada a su lado, los dos en los asientos traseros del automóvil de Franziska y que Frederick conducía, Gustav captó el nerviosismo con el que la bajista doblaba la bastilla del sencillo vestido negro que llevaba puesto, tres o cuatro vueltas con dedos trémulos hasta llegar a medio muslo, y que después devolvía a su posición original con un tirón sólo para volver a empezar.

—¿Nerviosa? —La sondeó Gustav, rozándola con el meñique para atraer su atención.

El que Franziska y Frederick tuvieran puesta la radio les sirvió a sus propósitos.

—Sí, un poco —admitió Georgie—. ¿Estás seguro que no seré una molestia? Es decir, no quiero convertirme en ninguna intrusa durante un evento familiar de este calibre. No me ofenderé si-…

—Ya oíste a papá —la interrumpió Gustav—. Y Nana así lo habría querido.

—Vale, ok.

«Es una lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo de otros parientes», pensó Gustav, que tampoco había pasado por alto algunas miradas de rencor que familiares lejanos le dirigían a Georgie, así como una peculiar atención que un primo en tercer grado le había dedicado al ser presentados. Porque él también era hombre y conocía bien a los de su especie, Gustav adivinó en el acto lo que discurría en la mente de ese primo cuando sus ojos se posaban en Georgie, y el monstruo de ojos verdes que habitaba en su interior había alzado la cabeza, olisqueando el aire y buscando contra quién desquitarse.

A casa de Nana fueron los últimos en llegar a causa de una parada en una tienda de conveniencia para comprar desechables que su madre les había pedido para atender a los invitados extra, y apenas cruzar la puerta de entrada, Gustav percibió la hostilidad reinante.

—Basta que muera alguien para que los buitres empiecen a buscar carroña —gruñó Franziska, y Gustav asintió.

Ya antes del deceso de Nana había captado aquí y allá frases malintencionadas indagando acerca de quién y por qué se quedaría con sus perlas, o algunos de sus muebles que por los años y el buen estado en que ésta los había mantenido, se podían considerar antigüedades. Gustav no estaba tan enterado del resto de las posesiones de Nana porque ella había llevado siempre un estilo de vida sencillo en el que no le faltaba nada pero tampoco ostentaba de lo que le sobraba. Para ella, sus pasatiempos y la familia lo habían sido todo, y así que Gustav había dado por sentado que lo más valioso que encontrarían en sus cómodas serían los ganchillos para tejido y sus agujas de bordado, pero esa noción se había esfumado en cuanto captó comentarios insidiosos en donde se reclamaban ciertas joyas y propiedades que estaban a su nombre.

De vuelta en casa de Nana, Gustav experimentó un ramalazo de dolor que lo cruzó por todo el pecho y que no era más que volver a ver la fachada de su hogar y comprender que los días de felicidad absoluta se habían desvanecido. Ya no habría más visitas para tomar café y comer de las galletitas de nuez que Nana horneaba y siempre tenía listas para servir; tampoco se reunirían en torno a un viejo álbum fotográfico para comprobar cuánto habían crecido, o lo bien que se veían en trajecitos típicos, tanto alemanes como de su herencia rusa; también quedaban en el pasado las largas charlas por el camino de los recuerdos, donde Nana hablaría con cariño del resto de los miembros de la familia y los deleitaría con anécdotas divertidas y datos curiosos que podían ir desde fechas de nacimiento, hasta otros grandes acontecimientos como bautizos, años escolares y bodas… Sobre todo eso último le pesaba a Gustav, quien desde pequeño había fantaseado con formar una familia y presentar a sus hijos a Nana, y ahora su fantasía se había ido desechada por el desagüe.

—¿Todo bien? —Le tocó Georgie el brazo cuando Gustav se quedó parado en el rellano de entrada y con los músculos en tensión.

—No —admitió en voz baja—, creo que por fin el estrés me está pasando factura.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —Se ofreció solícita la bajista—. Te puedo traer un vaso con agua o un panecillo. Hoy apenas si probaste bocado en el desayuno, debes de estar con el azúcar baja.

—Un café con dos de azúcar estaría bien —murmuró.

Poniendo énfasis en que se sentara, Georgie lo acomodó en uno de los sillones de la sala y se escabulló a la cocina. Gustav mientras tanto permaneció impávido, sentado al lado de dos tías suyas en segundo o tercer grado, vaya uno a saber cuál era el parentesco real, que apenas había visto en los últimos cinco años, y cuya aparición había sido postfallecimiento, porque mientras Nana estuvo en cama, no se habían dignado en acudir ni una sola vez a pesar de por igual residir en Magdeburg.

—… te lo juro —le contaba la una a la otra en susurros—. Era un anillo con una piedra tan grande como una muela. Seguramente un diamante.

—Pues yo me enteré de que la gargantilla que le regalaron para su cumpleaños ochenta era de oro y zafiros azules. Apenas se la puso, es una lástima… Alguien que sí le dé el uso adecuado debería quedarse con ella.

Gustav rechinó los dientes cuando captó las verdaderas intenciones de esas dos urracas, y listo estaba a ponerlas en su lugar por su mezquindad cuando se les unió una tercera mujer al grupo, cuya unión con los Schäfer era estar casada con el sobrino de un primo alejado de Tobías. Vestida con un alegre vestido veraniego, lo único que delataba su luto eran unas gafas negras que llevaba en la cabeza para sujetarle el pelo suelto y teñido de un rubio artificial. Además de labial rojo carmesí en los labios y uñas postizas que medían por lo menos una pulgada y que en tono le iban a la estridencia de su conjunto, también ostentaba un lujoso reloj que no perdió oportunidad en presumir con un quiebre de muñeca.

—En mi opinión —metió baza entre las otras dos mujeres—, lo justo sería que las joyas se repartan equitativamente entre las mujeres verdaderamente Schäfer. Por ejemplo, mi hija-…

Con creciente irritabilidad, Gustav se llevó una mano al rostro, y entre dos dedos se presionó el tabique nasal hasta que el hueso dio muestras de estar por ceder. Tal era su enojo por el descaro de esas mujeres que se creían con derecho de reclamar su propiedad sobre las pertenencias de Nana, que estaba a punto de ponerse en pie y comenzar a gritar que se largaran, que nada tenían que hacer ahí, pero entonces apareció Georgie con una taza de café doble y cargada con dos cucharadas de azúcar y un buen chorro de leche, además de dos panecillos daneses a los que abrió a la mitad y les untó mermelada en el centro.

—Hey, ten —le llamó la atención, y como el sofá está ocupado en su totalidad, se puso frente a él y se arrodilló sin importarle nada más—. Estás más pálido que antes…

—Es… —Exhaló con fuerza, y se sorprendió cuando de sus pulmones no salió fuego en lugar de simple aire.

—… pues mi hija era la favorita de Nana, y creo con toda honestidad que ella es quien merece la pulsera de 18 quilates. Después de todo, su cumpleaños es en dos meses y estoy segura que Nana se la habría regalado de cualquier modo.

Abriendo de golpe los ojos, Georgie se quedó quieta, y por todo reconocimiento, Gustav asintió.

—Si a esas vamos, era _mi_ hija por la que Nana sentía predilección reclamó una cuarta mujer de parentesco indefinido que Gustav ni siquiera pudo identificar, pero que se apuntó para el reparto como si se tratara de una minucia cualquiera—. Habrían de ver lo mucho que Nana la celebraba en sus recitales de ballet. En diez años no se perdió ni uno.

—Nana odiaba el ballet —gruñó Gustav, y su voz alertó a la pequeña concurrencia que estaba a su lado.

—¿Disculpa? —Se alebrestó la que por sangre no era nada de Gustav, y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso—. ¿Quién eres tú para-…?

—Váyase a la mierda, y con ella todas ustedes —les dijo Gustav clavando la mirada en cada una de ellas—. Las cenizas de Nana todavía están calientes y ustedes en lo único que piensan es en reclamar los regalos que para empezar ustedes no le dieron. Entérense de una vez que no les pertenecen en lo absoluto.

Una a una sus tías bajaron la cabeza y se justificaron con argumentos débiles de que era un malentendido, y que ellas sólo estaban charlando de cuestiones prácticas de las que Gustav no entendía nada por ser un crío, excepto la mujer que iba vestida para una fiesta en lugar de para un servicio fúnebre, y que con las aletas de las fosas nasales expandidas, se negó a dejarse amedrentar.

—Te prohíbo que me hables así —le chilló con histrionismo, y su voz atrajo la atención de las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor—. No eres nadie para tratarme de ese modo. ¿Es que no sabes quién soy?

—Gustav… —Le tocó Georgie la rodilla, atenta a la poca tolerancia de éste para soportar las estupideces ajenas, que aunque justificada en ese caso, podía convertirse en algo mayor.

—Una furcia cualquiera que viene a reclamar las joyas de Nana, ¿no? —Dijo Gustav con sarcasmo, y permitiéndose una sonrisa irónica—. Sólo para que no le quepa duda alguna al respecto, Nana pensaba que usted era una vulgar y que el casarse embarazada para entrar a la familia había sido su única treta con una pizca de inteligencia.

La mujer enrojeció de golpe y en su frente apareció una vena gruesa y palpitante. —¡Maldita sabandija, tú…!

De golpe, la tensión en el cuarto estalló. Como si un golpe de campana marcara el siguiente round, no hubo ni uno entre los presentes que no se decantara por uno de los dos lados posibles: O pedían respeto por la situación o pedían que se les entregara herencia; sin puntos medios.

La gritona alcanzó a los padres de Gustav, quienes no se demoraron en apoyarlo y pararse a su lado con los brazos firmes.

—¡Me ha llamado puta! —Rezongó la mujer de antes, y su esposo, el Schäfer original se puso lívido.

—Bah, como si no fuera cierto… —La desdeñó Gustav, listo para alzar los puños si era el caso, que podía medir diez centímetros menos que el esposo de la mujer, pero lo compensaba con diez kilos de peso que eran puro músculo y un derechazo de boxeador.

—No es necesario llegar a las ofensas —intentaba Erna calmar los ánimos—. Estoy segura que todos podemos tranquilizarnos y-…

—Vaya, vaya… —Contratacó la mujer, mirando a Georgie de arriba a abajo y lanzando su mejor tiro—. Y por supuesto, te has de pensar que tu noviecita aquí te acompaña como apoyo moral cuando de seguro ella ya se imaginó con las perlas de Nana puestas en el cuello, ¿o no?

Si bien Gustav fue el que tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus reservas de autocontrol para no atacar a aquella advenediza que como si nada se atrevió a ofender a Georgie y a acusarlo de algo que ella misma era, y para ello tuvo que valerse del brazo con el que Tobías le retuvo a su lado, de poco sirvió cuando Franziska apareció por un costado, y frente a la pequeña multitud que se había cerrado en torno a ellos, la abofeteó.

—¡Pero qué…!

Frederick apareció de improviso, y halando a Franziska por la cintura, evitó que ambas mujeres se enzarzaran en una pelea física.

—¡Basta ya! —Gritó Tobías, imponiendo el orden que como hijo político de Nana y el mayor de sus hermanos le correspondía—. Es increíble ver la panda de miserables en la que se han convertido. A ninguno de ustedes les hizo falta nada jamás gracias a la intervención de Nana, y a cambio, ¿es así como se la pagan? ¿Incitándose los unos a los otros para ver quién se lleva la tajada más grande del pastel?

—Lo dices así porque siempre fuiste su favorito —rezongó una prima de Tobías, escudada tras otros miembros de la familia que pensaban lo mismo y estaban resentidos—. El que se hayan quedado huérfanos tú y tus hermanos los pusieron en una situación privilegiada, y ahora que Nana ya no está seguro que querrán apoderarse de todo, ¿a que sí?

Gustav gruñó entre dientes, furioso por el razonamiento tan retorcido de esas personas cuyo cerebro no les daba para ver más allá de su propia nariz. Cierto que al quedar huérfanos su padre y el resto de sus hermanos habían quedado el cuidado de Nana, quien a su vez nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tener hijos propios y encontró la familia inmediata que tanta falta le había hecho en esos seis niños que quedaron a su cargo, pero llamar a eso una ventaja para que sus nombres estuvieran en los primeros puestos del testamento era pasarse de la raya y por mucho. Con toda honestidad, a Gustav no le importaba ni un comino si Nana le había heredado algo o no, y estaba seguro que el mismo caso aplicaba para su madre y padre, pero era tanta su frustración por todos aquellos que estaban mostrando sus verdaderos colores en el peor de los momentos, que Gustav se visualizó vaciando un bidón de gasolina y prendiéndole fuego a la casa sólo para que al final aquel atajo de cabrones no se salieran con la suya.

Además, el que se hubieran metido con Georgie, cuya asistencia al último lecho había sido requerida por Nana desde un inicio, era lo peor de todo. Georgie no sólo había volado desde el otro lado del mundo para estar presente, sino que había llegado con ventaja de semanas en comparación con otros tantos parientes que se dieron golpes de pecho y se desgarraron las envestiduras en el servicio fúnebre, pero que a su vez alegaron estar ocupados de visitar a Nana cuando ésta recién había sufrido su caída y se le auguraban tres meses más de vida. En ese entonces, sólo unos pocos selectos habían dado muestras de interés en estar presentes, y una fracción minúscula de ellos eran quienes habían aportado para el cuidado de Nana, ya fuera con dinero si la falta del tiempo estaba a la orden del día, u ofreciéndose para las rondas de aseo, preparar sus alimentos, pasar por sus medicinas a la farmacia, quedarse en vela cuidándola junto con Sabine, o simplemente permaneciendo a su lado tomándole de la mano y leyéndole un libro para recordarle que estaban ahí para ella.

Para Gustav, el resto no eran dignos de su respeto, ya que sólo la promesa de una herencia los había motivado a asistir a los funerales, y todavía se daban el lujo de actuar como los buitres carroñeros que eran como si nada, en voz alta y con orgullo por su avaricia.

—No digamos nada de lo que podamos arrepentirnos después —medió Tobías con las palmas de las manos abiertas y buscando la conciliación, pero pocos siguieron su ejemplo, y las voces airadas fueron subiendo de intensidad hasta convertirse en gritos.

—Yo sólo quiero que me entreguen lo que es mío —chilló uno de los primos de Tobías, y halando a su esposa al frente, hinchó el torso—. Todas esas veces que visité a Nana no pueden ser en vano, así que seré flexible y me conformaré con la cómoda de su habitación.

—¡Yo quiero su alhajero de plata y lo que tenga dentro!

—¡Pues mío es su mecedora de caoba y las figuritas de cristal cortado!

—¡Nadie ponga un dedo sobre sus bonos, que son míos y ya les tengo planes!

Revelando la ruindad que los corroía desde dentro, varios familiares expusieron a la luz sus expresas peticiones de usura, y fue lo que bastó para que el padre de Gustav cambiara su actitud de conciliador y se transformara en su propio antagonista. Podía ser que Nana no fuera su verdadera madre de sangre, pero en papel y forma, ese había sido el papel que desempeñó desde que él tenía uso de la razón, y por lo tanto no iba a permitir que se aprovecharan de ella, incluso muerta.

—A quien diga una palabra más lo sacaré de esta casa con una patada en el trasero, y no estoy bromeando…

Dispersándose un poco la multitud que se había agolpado en la sala, al cabo de unos minutos los gritos de antes se habían convertido en murmuraciones malintencionadas que Gustav prefirió omitir, y con Georgie como compañera, salió al jardín trasero a fumar un cigarrillo compartido.

—Es increíble… —Expresó entre dientes, expulsando el humo de sus pulmones con la barbilla en alto y la nuca tensa—. Siempre sospeché que no todos eran lo que aparentaban, pero esto es el colmo. Es como… Si durante todos estos años lo único que hubieran estado esperando era que Nana falleciera para poner sus garras sobre sus joyas y reclamarse las propiedades.

—Oye, Gus… —Musitó Georgie, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado cuando éste le ofreció una calada—. Tengo algo que confesarte…

El baterista alzó las cejas.

—Nana… Ella me regaló algo en una de las visitas que le hice. Te juro que me negué a aceptarlo, pero ella insistió tanto… Pensé que podría devolvértelo a ti o a Franziska cuando todo esto terminara, pero ya ves…

—¿De qué se trata?

Rebuscando en su bolso, Georgie extrajo de su interior una larga cadena dorada de la cual pendía un guardapelo. Por el brillo y superficie intacta, Gustav dedujo que se trataba de una pieza de oro, y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Georgie se lo aseguró así.

—De entre todos en tu familia, eres tú quien merecería tenerlo…

—Si Nana te lo regaló a ti-…

—Pero… —Agarró Georgie aire—. Mira…

Abriendo el guardapelo con la ayuda de sus uñas, Georgie reveló los dos objetos que contenía, y que de buenas a primeras no le dijeron nada a Gustav. Un mechón de cabello rubio como el trigo y protegido en una cara, y en la otra una diminuta fotografía de un bebé regordete y sonriente.

—Uhmmm… —Y entonces lo comprendió, y reconoció a ese pequeño bebé como él mismo, de otras fotografías que sus padres exhibían sobre la chimenea.

—Nana pensó que me gustaría tenerlo… No se equivocó, pero ahora que he presenciado esa pelea en la sala ya no me parece tan apropiado quedármelo. Y te juro que no era por la cuestión del valor monetario, sino por lo sentimental.

Pasándole el dedo pulgar a la fotografía, Gustav lanzó el cigarrillo al piso y lo aplastó con la punta de su zapato. Una espina de las tantas que Georgie había colocado sin intención en su corazón se removió de su sitio y le hizo doler desde lo profundo.

—¿Pero lo quieres? —Inquirió, cerrando el guardapelo con un insonoro clic.

—No sería lo correcto. Yo-…

—Georgie…

La bajista agachó el rostro y se escudó detrás de su cabello. Un asentimiento marcó su respuesta. —Sí, por supuesto. No me he separado de él en semanas, y moría de ganas por usarlo. Es sólo que… Por derecho no es mío, y no quiero que pienses mal de mí si me lo quedo.

—Es tuyo —dijo él, extendiendo la mano que lo contenía—, y Nana así lo decidió. No soy quién para invalidar su elección. Puedes hacer lo que te apetezca con él; no es asunto de nadie más que de Nana y tuyo.

Con dedos temblorosos, Georgie tocó la cadena que pendía, y poco a poco la fue recolectando en la palma de su mano hasta que Gustav giró la suya y dejó caer el dije, y en el proceso rozó su piel contra la de ella, seguro de que no habían sido imaginaciones suyas las chispas que saltaron entre los dos.

—Lo cuidaré por siempre —musitó Georgie, y en lugar de devolverlo a su bolsa, se lo pasó por la cabeza hasta que quedó pendiendo de su cuello.

—Tal vez sólo por un tiempo esto sea lo mejor —murmuró Gustav, introduciéndole el collar por debajo del cuello de su blusa y escondiéndolo de miradas indiscretas.

—Vale.

Aguardando unos minutos más antes de volver adentro, se recargaron contra el costado de la casa y comentaron lo rápido que se estaba nublando el cielo y lo bajas y pesadas que se vislumbraban esas nubes. Con toda certeza habría lluvia para rato, y Gustav dijo que eso era bueno, que a Nana siempre le habían gustado las tardes de tormenta en las que el tiempo transcurría más despacio y podía con toda calma dedicarse a sus pasatiempos sin interrupciones.

—Gracias a ella aprendí a bordar. Y es casi un chiste que se cuenta solo tomando en cuenta que a Franny en cambio le enseñó principios básicos de carpintería, pero así era Nana, peculiar a su manera.

Pasándole un brazo en torno a la cintura, Georgie apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Gustav. —Ten por seguro que así es como ella habría querido que la recordaras.

Disfrutando de su mutua compañía, permanecieron ahí todavía un rato más, y no fue sino la caída de unas gotas de agua la que los hizo volver al porche y resguardarse de la tormenta que estaba por desatarse. Luego Gustav sugirió entrar y comprobar si no había ocurrido algún asesinato dentro de la casa, pero entonces la puerta se abrió, y quien apareció fue Frederick.

—Es mejor si no entran —les previno—. El abogado acaba de llegar y se va a realizar la lectura del testamento.

—Oh. —Gustav asintió—. Buen consejo.

Aflojándose el nudo de la corbata que llevaba, Frederick le pidió a Georgie un cigarrillo, y aquella acción alertó a Gustav, quien podía contar con los dedos de una mano las ocasiones en que había visto a su cuñado fumar. La última vez tenía por lo menos seis meses, y no había acabado bien, puesto que Franziska le riñó por lo que ella consideraba un hábito asqueroso a pesar de que a su vez ella también lo hacía en la misma frecuencia.

—¿Qué pasa? —Inquirió Gustav.

Después de la primera calada, Frederick se pasó los dedos por el cabello y se despeinó un poco. —Supongo que te ibas a enterar tarde o temprano, así que mejor que sea por mí… Nana nos dejó esta casa. Ya sabes, a Franny quiero decir, no es que yo esté reclamando su propiedad ni nada por el estilo.

—Tranquilo, yo entiendo. Pero… ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué Franziska no dijo nada?

—Precisamente para no armar lío. Al principio creímos que Nana lo decía por compromiso o algo así. Sé que sentía una predilección por Franny, pero tampoco era su única nieta, y sé también que siempre se cuidó de mostrarse arbitraria con todos ustedes, así que no la tomamos muy en serio, pero… Hace una semana nos mostró una copia del testamento, y al parecer esos eran sus planes por lo menos desde un año atrás. Franny sospecha que Nana ya sabía de su cáncer desde entonces y que por eso se preparó dejando sus asuntos en paz antes de que la enfermedad progresara al punto en que pudieran refutar su última voluntad alegando demencia, pero eso es algo que Nana se negó a confirmar o desechar.

—Joder… —Prorrumpió Gustav con un silbido agudo.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte —se apresuró Frederick a apaciguar lo que él suponía que era enojo por parte de Gustav—. Franziska tiene la intención de rechazar esta herencia y permitir que la familia entera llegue a un acuerdo para su disposición.

—¡Y una mierda! —Rezongó Gustav—. Después del espectáculo de hace rato, ni hablar. ¡Franziska tiene que quedarse con la casa! Eso le servirá para callarles la maldita bocaza.

Frederick golpeó la boquilla del cigarro con el pulgar y las cenizas se desvanecieron antes de llegar al suelo. —¿Lo dices en serio o sólo es tu rabia hablando?

—Ambas cosas, da igual —declaró el baterista con las pupilas dilatadas—. Lo importante es que no les pondremos tan fácil la tarea de desvalijar las pertenencias de Nana. Y la casa no es poca cosa, les enfurecerá saber que no podrán tocar ni un centavo del dinero que podrían haber obtenido en el mercado inmobiliario con su venta.

—Eso les caerá peor que una patada en el hígado —dijo Georgie, y se le escapó una corta risita—. Lo siento. Eso fue de mal gusto.

—Para nada —rió Gustav a su vez—, porque si Nana hubiera presenciado la escena de antes seguro que tacha sus nombres del testamento o les habría obsequiado con baratijas para hacerlos encolerizarse.

—Lo más probable, sí —convino Frederick, lanzando la colilla al suelo y machacándola con el tacón de sus zapatos formales.

Todavía se mantuvieron a la expectativa unos minutos más, y Gustav hasta había llegado a temer que el testamento incluyera a cada miembro de la familia en una de esas cláusulas en las que se pedía un tasado de las propiedades y se exigía un reparto equitativo, cuando dentro estallaron los gritos y los reclamos a todo pulmón y también las amenazas.

—¡… impugnaremos, que lo sepas, Tobías! ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! ¿Me oyes? ¡No te saldrás con la tuya, ni tú ni tus hijos! ¡Ésta me la vas a pagar con creces!

Georgie se cubrió la boca. —Jo…

Gustav por su parte no pudo más, y entrando a la casa arribó a tiempo para presenciar el pandemónium en pleno apogeo. Quienes no se chillaban con las venas y tendones del cuello resaltadas, se daban ultimátums de muerte y promesas de que su abogado los haría trizas.

En un inicio Gustav creyó que se trataba de un disputa de dos bandos equivalentes, pero pronto se hizo evidente que una mayoría numerosa era la que enarbolaba la bandera de la guerra contra una minoría que incluía a sus padres y a Franziska y que él reconocía como aquellos miembros que habían estado pendientes de Nana durante y su enfermedad y la habían visitado antes de su fallecimiento. Por default, no le costó deducir que Nana los había tenido a todos bien reconocidos por sus verdaderas intenciones, y había escrito sólo los nombres de estos últimos como beneficiarios en su testamento.

—Señoras y señores, por favor… —Intentaba el abogado imponer orden, pero ni parándose sobre la mesa del comedor y usando un megáfono habría logrado atraer su atención.

—Apártate de mi camino —le pasó de lado un tío segundo a Gustav, y en la pasada le dio con el hombro, haciéndole perder el equilibrio con un traspiés.

Optando por buscar a su familia inmediata, Gustav avanzó al centro de la sala y descubrió a Franziska con el cabello despeinado y a su madre abrazándola, mientras que Tobías discutía con tres parientes hombres que en cualquier momento se le echarían encima envalentonados por su superioridad numérica, así que Gustav intervino.

—Y aquí llega el pequeño heredero —le siseó el que se encontraba en medio del grupo, el supuesto líder—. Seguro que estarás contento de lo que conseguiste, pequeño mequetrefe.

—No sé de qué diablos me habla, pero le aconsejo que mantenga su distancia —replicó Gustav de vuelta con mordacidad—, que ahora mismo no estoy para tolerar necedades de nadie.

El hombre bufó, pero tras comprobar que en una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo era Gustav quien las tenía todas consigo para ganar, masculló un insulto entre dientes antes de retirarse y con él se fueron sus acompañantes.

—¿Qué demonios pasó aquí, papá? —Le preguntó Gustav a su progenitor y éste suspiró.

—Nada nuevo, excepto que Nana adivinó a la perfección quiénes esperaban de ella una herencia y los mandó a freír espárragos. —Tobías movió el cuello e hizo crujir sus vértebras antes de proseguir—. El abogado leyó el testamento en su mayor parte. Todavía quedan algunos puntos, pero los nombres no mienten, y su validez es inapelable, así que imagina el resto…

—Santo Dios…

—Franny heredó está casa y todo lo que se encuentra dentro de la propiedad.

—Me lo ha contado Frederick hace unos minutos.

—Seh… Y a algunas de tus tías eso no les pareció. Consideran injusto que sea Franziska y no alguna de sus hijas las beneficiarias, así que se han lanzado sobre ella y le jalaron el cabello… Ha sido un espectáculo por demás vergonzoso.

Gustav chasqueó la lengua. —No lo pongo en duda…

—A ti te ha dejado Nana su casa de campo.

—¿Uhhh? —Gustav frunció el ceño—. ¿De qué casa de campo hablas?

—El abogado te lo explicará mejor. Alguna vez fuiste a esa casa, pero desde que Nana se hizo mayor cada vez fue menos ahí hasta que tuvo que clausurarla, y quizá por ello no la recuerdas. No está lejos de la ciudad, y aunque seguro no se encuentra en las mejores condiciones por el abandono, tampoco estará derruida.

—Jo, papá… No sé si debería aceptarla. Dadas las circunstancias actuales…

Buscando argumentos con los que rechazar la parte de la herencia que le había tocado, tampoco quería que pensaran que su nombre estaba en el testamento por razones injustas, Gustav ensayó un par de oraciones antes de que su padre lo asiera por el brazo y apretara.

—No, ni lo pienses. La última voluntad de Nana es que esa casa sea tuya. En el testamento explica mejor sus razones, y es por ello que resulta tan importante que sus designios se lleven a cabo. Nana se preparó con tiempo para su partida escribiendo cartas para todos nosotros, y sería una falta de respeto hacer caso omiso de lo que con tanto cuidado destinó para todos nosotros. En un texto abierto para nosotros así lo manifestó: “Cada uno tendrá lo que merece, y esta vez me toca ser juez y verdugo.”

—Vaya con Nana… —Murmuró Gustav, que de pronto moría de curiosidad por enterarse del contenido de ese mensaje, así como de la carta que estaba a su nombre.

Pasada la lectura del testamento, la concurrencia se dispersó como si una bomba de humo hubiera estallado, en al final los únicos que quedaron en realidad fue un nutrido grupo de veinte miembros del clan Schäfer que además de heredar, también habían sido los que desde un inicio estuvieron al lado de Nana durante su enfermedad y velaron en mayor o menor grado de ella.

—Me alegra que la casa sea tuya, Franny —dijo una de sus primas que estaba presente—. Será agradable volver aquí de visita y saber que la cuidarás como Nana hizo durante tantos años.

Franziska y Frederick asintieron solemnes, tomados de la mano y conmovidos por la generosidad de Nana. Hasta donde Gustav sabía, ni su hermana ni su esposo ganaban todavía lo suficiente como pagar el enganche de un piso, que era a lo más que podían aspirar, y sus pocos ahorros iban destinados a la compra de un espacio que fuera suyo del todo, así que la ganancia de la casa les había resultado como un regalo caído del cielo por parte de un ángel, y Franziska así lo manifestó.

—Nana es mi ángel de la guarda. Ahora por fin podremos hacer tantas cosas… —Sonrió Franziska, enjugándose el borde de los ojos—. Quizá hasta nos podremos plantear el tener hijos tal como Nana hizo alguna vez…

Frederick la besó en la sien y a su vez curvó los labios en un gesto alegre. —Dalo por hecho, mi amor.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió en mejores términos ahora que la casa estaba llena sólo con quienes de verdad habían apreciado la bondad de Nana y la llevaban de verdad en el corazón, y congregados en la sala, hablaron de lo que ella había significado para sus vidas y lo mucho que la echarían de menos. Por turnos contaron anécdotas y compartieron sus recuerdos más íntimos, y cuando fue el turno de Georgie y ella hesitó por temor a ser una intrusa en un instante tan entrañable al que ella no tenía derecho por ya no ser más la novia de Gustav, fue Tobías quien la animó a participar.

—Nana te tenía en una muy alta estima, y sé que fue mutuo. No es una obligación, pero si así lo deseas, eres bienvenida a hablar de lo que prefieras —dijo Tobías en su nuevo rol de cabeza de familia como el primogénito no legítimo de Nana, y Georgie asintió.

Con una voz que al principio no se elevó más que un par de octavas y luego cobró fortaleza, Georgie les contó de lo importante que había sido Nana para ella, aceptándola bajo sus alas como una nieta más, incluso después de que ella y Gustav decidieron volver a ser sólo amigos. También de la relevancia que para ella tenía sentirse incluida, puesto que en su fuero interno admiraba el papel de pilar central que Nana había jugado para los Schäfer como matriarca, no tanto como abuela, sino como mujer tenaz que había logrado más de lo que muchos otros habían soñado.

—Ella siempre estará presente en mi corazón —finalizó con las mejillas bañadas en llanto, y nadie lo puso en duda, así como tampoco manifestaron reacción alguna cuando Georgie enterró el rostro en el cuello de Gustav y se dejó abrazar por éste.

La velada terminó tarde, después de que la tormenta que desde temprano había amenazado con precipitarse cayera e inundara las calles. Para entonces la casa ya estaba casi vacía, y a Gustav no le apetecía ser de los últimos en marcharse, así que aceptó el ofrecimiento de sus padres, quienes pasarían ahí la noche en uno de los cuartos de invitados mientras Franziska y Frederick tomaban posesión de la recámara principal, para tomar su automóvil y llevar a Georgie a su departamento y después irse él al suyo.

Con un arreglo por demás platónico, Gustav se creyó a salvo de las miradas curiosas que le podrían dedicar si se marchaba con Georgie, pero falló por mucho cuando a la salida su padre le retuvo, y tras un corto abrazo le hizo hincapié en ser precavido.

—Y no me refiero sólo al pavimento mojado —dijo por lo bajo, cuidándose de que Erna no estuviera cerca.

—Ok, papá —accedió Gustav, seguro de que su mejor estrategia era darle por su lado que refutarle—. Nos vemos mañana para ayudar a Franny y a Frederick a empacar.

Dentro del automóvil lo esperaba Georgie en el asiento del copiloto con el cinturón puesto y la cabeza apoyada en el cristal. Daba la impresión de dormitar, pero apenas Gustav cerró la portezuela se despertó.

—¿Qué día, eh? —Confirmó Gustav con ella, y Georgie asintió después de bostezar.

—Bastante movidito, y… —Georgie calló, y mientras Gustav maniobraba el automóvil a la calle y se internaba en el escaso tráfico nocturno de Magdeburg, ésta reunió el valor para revelar lo que discurría por su mente—. Hey…

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó él, pues incluso en los momentos de más distanciamiento en su relación, siempre habían sido capaces de hablarse con la verdad.

—No lo dije frente a tu familia, pero mañana no podré acompañarlos para comer… Yo, uhm, tengo que volver con Robert a México, ¿sabes? Y mi boleto de avión está listo, al igual que mis maletas.

—Oh.

—Pero… Pienso volver. Antes no estaba segura, en cambio ahora… Y es curioso, porque mientras estuve allá me sentí desconectada de Alemania como mi patria, ajena a la idea de volver, y ahora casi me lamento de tener que irme.

—Entonces no lo hagas, caray… Quédate y ya está.

—Todavía no estoy lista para volver. Todos estos días a tu lado me han enseñado que no estoy lista para lidiar con, uhm, con lo nuestro. Quien dijo que sólo quedan las cenizas después del fuego olvidó mencionar las brasas, y eso es lo que me pasa contigo… La hemos pasado bien en estas últimas dos semanas, pero a la vez estoy cansada de tanta tensión.

—¿Yo te tensiono?

—No, _yo_ me tensiono —clarificó Georgie—. Es complicado de explicar hasta para mí, así que no te molestaré con mis líos mentales.

—¿Pero volverás? —Inquirió él con los nudillos blancos por la energía con la que se aferraba al volante.

—Sí. Eventualmente.

—¿Este año? —Insistió él, que la falta de una fecha exacta para el retorno de Georgie le retorcía los intestinos—. ¿El mes que viene o hasta Navidad? ¿ _Cuándo_ en concreto?

—Otoño parece ser una buena temporada —murmuró Georgie—. Tom me invitó a pasar con ellos su cumpleaños en LA, y la idea de que esa sea mi última parada antes de volver a casa es agradable.

—Entonces para mi cumpleaños. Antes, supongo…

—Antes, sí.

«Y todavía faltarían dos meses», pensó Gustav con amargura, porque por delante tenían julio y agosto, el verano en todo su apogeo, para parchar lo que sea que hubiera quedado entre los dos y tratar se seguir adelante. «Pero», se recordó a pesar de todo, «dos meses son menos que ‘algún día’ o ‘pronto’», y la certeza de ello alivió un poco del pesar que le estrujaba el torso con la misma resistencia que una camisa de fuerza.

Conduciendo en silencio por las calles y avenidas de un Magdeburg soñoliento y en pausa por la hora, Gustav se estacionó frente al complejo departamental de Georgie a la espera de que ella diera el siguiente paso.

—¿Podrías cuidar de mis plantas un poco más? —Pidió ella con la vista clavada en su regazo.

—Claro, con gusto —dijo él con la garganta constreñida—. ¿Necesitarás de alguien te lleve al aeropuerto mañana?

—Tomaré un taxi.

—Ah.

—Pero gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Abriendo la portezuela, Georgie agarró su bolso y un maletín de viaje que había traído consigo y puso un pie en el bordillo, seguido de otro. En cámara lenta la observó Gustav marcharse de su lado sin nada más que un ‘hasta luego, tal vez…’ tácito que le escocía en lo profundo del alma.

—Georgie… —Le rozó el borde del brazo, y ella se devolvió, apoyando una rodilla en el asiento e inclinándose hacia él.

Gustav anheló un beso en los labios pero aguardó uno en la mejilla, y sus predicciones se vieron cumplidas a medias cuando Georgie depositó el tan ansiado beso en la comisura de sus labios, un poco húmedo y con una duración de fracción de segundo más del que se compartiría por error o sólo entre amigos. Luego Georgie se retiró.

—No perdamos el contacto —pidió—. Te escribiré apenas aterrice. Mantenme al tanto de tu vida, ¿sí?

Gustav asintió, e intercambiando una última mirada que lo decía todo sin tretas verbales, Georgie volvió a apartarse del camino que los unía hombro con hombro y a buscar el suyo propio.

Era una vuelta al tiempo de latencia.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
